shugocharafanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanashii Tsumetai
History Kanashii originally lived in the town Wakkanai, Hokkaido before she and her father moved so she could attend Seiyo Academy. Her father works at a local bar every night so Kanashii is usually home alone; it is believed her mother still lives in Wakkanai as Kanashii is seen writing letters to her home town. Not much is known about Kanashii and when the other members of the guardians try to ask her she just gives them a cold stare down and basically tells them it's not important or none of their business. Personality She is silent and difficult to understand. Deep down, she is actually quite motherly; but it's rarely shown or encouraged because of her intimidating aura. Kanashii is unwilling to spend her time socializing. With her it's true that "still waters run deep," which is why many of the other guardians never get to know her well. Whether at school or at home, Kanashii has very few words to say. Unlike her enthusiastic father Kanashii is a private person, not very comfortable in a big group and she view’s excessive socializing as a waste of time. Kanashii usually likes to hold onto her thoughts until she has something important to say, and even then she is not comfortable imposing her ideas on the other guardians. Always seen but never heard, although presenting a formal presence she has shown to have a hot-blooded nature when it comes to sports or competition. She can also act a little violent towards others as she has shown to problem with slapping those who are acting in a disrespectful manner. Kanashii has no desire to be the centre of attention and so by the other students she is known as “Hot and Icy”. Kanashii is very observant and aware of her surroundings, she pays a lot of attention to detail, allowing her to quickly notice if something is not as it appears so very rarely makes a move without first considering the pros and cons; therefore rarely does anything foolish or extravagant. She is not a slave to her emotions. It takes a lot to upset or unnerve her. Kanashii generally speaks with a dialect known as Hokkaido-ben; characteristics of Hokkaido-ben include speech that contains fewer gender-specific differences and alternatives to "desu"; as of such she finds the way the girls talk at the academy artificial, pretentious and overall annoying. There is a tendency towards an abbreviated speech pattern in which has caused some difficulty in understanding what she is saying. Along with her dialect Kanashii can speak fluent Russian; something she learnt through her interest with Russian culture. Hobbies/Likes/Dislikes Likes: sea food ramen, mint ice cream, peppermint tea, rain, snow, ghost stories, European history, Russian culture, lavenders, snowboarding, silver, crystal, ice hockey and animals (mostly dogs). Dislikes: warm weather, noisy cities, people who constantly ask questions, broken things, romantic movies and mushrooms. Guardian Characters Tsuki Powers Character Change with Tsuki- Wolf ears, wolf tail, crescent moon hair clip, super strength, heightened senses and a protective, strong willed personality. Character Transformations with Tsuki- Ice Lycan 'Weapon(s): '''Crescent moon twin blades '''Attack: ' Peirceing fang Slash Frosty Hurricane Full Moon Blizzard Beam Relationships Family Love Friendships Trivia *Her sign is pisces *Kanashii owns a husky named буран (Buran); since Kanashii and her father have only recently moved he is still relatively nervous and shy around others and his new surroundings. *Aliases: Tsumetai san, Kana chan See also *Image Link Category:OC Character